1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable wall cabinets. More particularly, it refers to a wall mounted cabinet having a bottom hinged door exposing when open on its inside surface, a series of compartments for storage of utility items such as screws, bolts, nuts and washers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable wall mounted utility cabinets are well known as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,669. In this cabinet, shelves swivel in and out with the corresponding closed or open position of the lower hinged door. In another reference, U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,918, utility box compartments swivel on a side cabinet mounting bracket. These prior art cabinets do not present multiple removable storage compartments in a readily accessible fashion. For purposes of storing various sizes of screws, nuts and bolts and washers, such removable and accessible compartments are highly desirable.